


Red Cheeks & Refuge

by captainskit



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, YouChika, chikayou, g a y, love live, love live! sunshine!! - Freeform, two pals being gals...together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainskit/pseuds/captainskit
Summary: Discussion about the graduation of the third-years? A serious topic, of course. No? Well...





	Red Cheeks & Refuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeSayNosoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/gifts).



“Will everyone take their seats?”

Aqours’ ‘formal meeting,’ as Kurosawa Dia had planned it, came as a surprise to all members of the group with the exception of Hanamaru, who expected food to be involved and nothing less. There was to be discussion over dinner about the fate of their lives as dedicated school idols, and Dia herself could not be more assured that each girl would take this matter as seriously as she had done so.

“You are all aware of the impending graduation of myself, Kanan-san and Mari-san.” Her expression was unreadable this time round, though Aqours had already witnessed significant development in Dia’s attitude towards the whole idol affair in a matter of months.  
“This is inevitable, and therefore Chika-chan and I considered it a topic up for mature discussion. I have prepared a meal for everyone, and I do hope we can find a way to come together, not just as idols, but as the closest of friends, on the eve of such an event.”

“Chika-chan?”  
Watanabe You focused her attention on her childhood friend, who was revelling in her single, successful attempt to lighten the mood of Sakurauchi Riko with a clever pun.  
“Hm? Are you sad too, You-chan?”  
“Well, I guess so. Of course, Aqours will have to disband, but-“  
Rising in her chair, Takami Chika shone with enthusiasm in her personal quest to cheer up whoever she could.  
“My dearest You-chan,” she cleared her throat and shot a playful wink towards the addressed. “May I enlighten you with an intelligent pun?”  
“I’d love to hear it, Chika-chan, but I actually wanted to talk...”  
“Oh, good! About?”  
“Us. I don’t think we’ve really had enough opportunity to talk alone about our-“

Once again, You had been the wire in an interrupted circuit, her feelings a light bulb. The wire cut short, the lightbulb out.  
Hostile words had filled the room, and the pair could hardly believe whose lips they had exited.

Riko’s left arm was raised, trembling in fury, and the worry of the others present only increased as they all stole a glance at a red-faced Kanan and a giggling Mari.  
A tempura bowl stood proud (though slightly tilted) in Riko’s hand, and even Dia could not contain her knowledge of what was to unfold.

Before the eyes of the innocent bystanders in the room, a violent food fight had broken out like a disease. Soon enough, everyone was joining in.

You and Chika took a few looks at each other and then back at the rest of Aqours before deciding to take refuge under the table for this one.  
“I brought a bag of chips just in case!”  
“Unlike you to prepare so well.” They exchanged nudges and laughter.

“What an eve, huh? For graduation. Even though it isn’t ours,” Chika released a prolonged sigh. “I distinctly remember you wanting to talk to me about something?”  
You accompanied her usual “Oh, no. Leave it, it’s fine,” with a soft smile.  
“Don’t do that, You-chan! I know I’m a bit late to the game but there’s obviously something you want to say, and I’d be honoured if you would tell me.”

“I was hoping you noticed that we haven’t really been able to talk alone lately.”  
Chika’s eyes widened briefly, then lowered once more as she listened.  
“I like Riko-chan, I do. But I miss the times when it was just us as well. I thought that now would be one of those times where we could just talk about...feelings.”

The tinge of red on each of You’s cheeks were already proving to be a match for Kanan’s.  
“Feelings?”  
“Yeah. The truth is, well, I like you as well. I mean that I _like_ like you. This sounds far too cheesy, but you’ve kinda meant more than a friend to me. It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, I understand.”  
“Wanna bet on it?” Chika folded her arms upon hearing this assumption. “Of course I feel the same way! How have you not realised? It’s so obvious!”

Without a doubt, You was ready to challenge her. Forget that the radiant girl she had loved for so long ultimately returned her feelings, she couldn’t miss the opportunity to happily question her one and only childhood best friend’s amusing logic.  
“Obvious? Easy, grasshopper. I’m far better a romantic than you are.”  
“Don’t be so sure, you know I’m the first to leave flowers in your locker on Valentine’s day!” This was their only ‘argument’ that You wanted to repeat every single afternoon. “Now, are you just going to ignore that we’re sorta...girlfriends now? You like me and I like you. Girlfriends! We’re hopelessly gay for each other.”  
It took a moment of struggling silence before both of them burst into peals of hysterical laughter.

Chika took You’s hand and smiled the warm, contagious smile that proved to be You’s undiscovered weakness.  
“Chika-chan, what about that intelligent pun you were supposed to share?”  
“Shaved ice tomorrow morning, condensed milk flavour, my treat!”  
And with that, Takami Chika disappeared from under the table, having quickly untwined their fingers. You didn’t mind, they’d be intertwined again pretty soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Voila! It’s ChikaYou, the OTP. This one goes to Choco, my best friend in the whole wide world. Happy Birthday!! I know you love the good ChikaYous. ;)
> 
> You’ve always been encouraging me to write even though I’d constantly shoot myself down in several failed attempts to begin again. I absolutely appreciate the fact that you made such an effort, and still offered plot line after plot line for me to join in on whenever you found one that caught your eye. This fanfiction isn’t only for your birthday, but also to pay tribute and thanks for all the motivation you’ve given me. I haven’t written in a while, but I refuse to just give up on you so easily. Writing is something we’d do together, I don’t want to lose any part of our friendship. Each part is equally treasured. I hope you enjoy this fluffy ChikaYou fic, boi. Love you lots + happy birthday bro! You’re the cooliest and you only get cooler. How do you do it?


End file.
